Hero in distress
by princess of darkness2703
Summary: Henry is fighting some banck robber's with Ray when he uses his hyper motility to knock one of the robber's out and accidentally kills him instead!After Henry kills the robber he becomes Depressed he had never killed anything in his life how could he forgive himself?So Henry gets depressed his grade's are slipping and he doesn't sleep.Will Henry overcom this? Or will he fall?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I am going to make this a lot different from the show it will be more dramatic than funny.I am going to make you cry it will be so sespensful! You will beg for more. I DON'T own henry danger or any of the characters. Enjoy and please review. the chapter.

So Henry was fighting a small skiny man maby in his forty's. The man and a bigger more muscled partner robbed the swelview bank" You don't look so tough! " said Henry as he went to trip the guy but he did a flip and got behind Henry." Maby not but I'm fast! " said the man as he triped Henry." Ow not Fair! " said Henry as he rubed his butt. " you used my move against me that's just cheating! " said Henry as he did a flip and went behind the man. " how does it feel when I take your move uuh?! " asked Henry as he used his hyper motility to knock the guy out. " ha take that! " screamed Henry but the man did not answer or move for that matter. " huu how hard did I hit you? " Henry asked himself. " hey kid how you doing over here? " asked Ray. " I beat this guy pretty easy but I might have hit him a bit to hard he isn't moving I hope I didn't give him any serious injury. " said Henry. " I'm sure he's fine. " said Ray. " stop looking so worried even if you did give him some injury so what he's a criminal! " said Ray. "yeah but would you say that if it was me that had gotten hurt instead of him? " asked Henry. " no i wouldn't. " said ray." Ahauug fine what do you want me to do? " asked Ray. " check his pulse. " said Henry. " ok. " said Ray. " so is he ok? " asked Henry. " um I don't know. "said Ray . " what do you mean you don't know?! " asked Henry worriedly. " well haha you see I can't seem to find his pulse. " said Ray. " what?! " screamed Henry worriedly. " check again and check to see if he is breathing! " said Henry. " ok ok! " said Ray. " does he have a pulse is he breathing!? " asked Henry. " uhh kid I'm sorry but he doesn't have a pulse he isn't breathing I think he's dead! " said Ray. " I think you killed him kid. " said Ray gently. " what? " asked Henry. " I'm sorry kid but he's dead and he seemed fine when we chased him here. " said Ray. " I think you killed him when you tried to knock him out. " said Ray. " no no this can't be happening! " shouted Henry. " NO NO NO! " screamed Henry. " I'M DREAMING THIS IS NOT REAL! " screamed Henry. " I DID NOT KILL SOMEONE! " screamed Henry his voice cracking. " hey kid it's ok. " said Ray. " NO NO I-I-I-I COULDN'T H-H-HAVE DONE T-TH-TH-T-THIS! " screamed Henry starting to cry. " no Henry don't cry it was an accident. " said Ray gently. " I still k-k-k-killed him! " said Henry wiping away his tears. " Ray I have never killed anything not even a bug. " said Henry sadly. " I wanted to be your sidekick because I wanted to save lives. " said Henry. " yeah and that is what you have been doing. " said Ray trying to cheer Henry up. " yeah until now now I've..." Said Henry trailing off. " no kid it is not your fault! " said Ray sternly. " he's still dead! " shouted Henry. " you've never killed anyone! " said Henry. " no but I've taken plenty of bug lives and I once killed a mouse with my laser gun after he got in my popcorn while I was watching a movie. " said Ray. " ok so you killed a few bugs that is still killing but it is not as bad as this! " said Henry. " but have you ever killed a human? " asked Henry. " no. " said Ray. " so don't tell me it's ok because it isn't! " said Henry. " you don't understand so don't try to cheer me up it will be a while befor I'll be ok so give me some space ok. " said Henry. " I'm going to go back to the man cave to change than I'm going home don't followe me and don't except me to come to work tomorrow. " said Henry. " ok kid but I'm going to come around to your house tomorrow to check on you ok? asked Ray. " ok fine. " said Henry. " should we leave the body here? " asked Henry sadly looking down at the lifeless body on the ground. " no we should call the cops to come get him and his partner I tyed up over there. " said Ray. " ok you call the cops and I'll wait by the car." Said Henry. " ok be right there. " said Ray.

So after Ray called the cops he and Henry whent back to the man cave showered and changed. " ok Henry I will check on you tomorrow ok. " said Ray. " yeah ok. " said Henry then Charlotte walked in. " hey guys how was the mission? " asked. Charlotte. Well-. " said Ray but he was cut off by Henry. " I don't meant to talk about it Ray you can tell her after I leave Charlotte I will see you tomorrow ok. " said Henry and went up the tube and left. " what is up with him? " asked Charlotte. " well something happened on the mission that really upset him. " said Ray sadly. " whoe whoe whoe you sound sad why are you sad your never sad? " asked Charlotte. " while Henry was fighting one of the robber's. " said Ray. " he accidentally killed one of them. " said Ray sadly. " oh my god how!? " asked Charlotte concerned. " well he used his hyper motility to knock one of them out. " said Ray. " but when he hit the guy over the head he hit to hard. " said Ray. " and when we checked the guys pulse he didn't have one he wasn't breathing eather. " said Ray sadly. " and Henry was really upset he cryed and everything. " said Ray. " oh god I hope he'll be ok. " said Charlotte. " yeah me to. " said Ray.

( back with Henry. )

Henry was sitting in his room on his bed crying silently to himself. " god what have I done! " Henry asked himself. " I can't do this I can't live with myself after what I did! " said Henry quality. " god I feel like such a monster! " said Henry quitly. After a good twenty minutes of crying Henry went down stairs and into the kitchen. " I can't deal with this. " said Henry sadly as he grabbed a cutting knife. " I have to make this guilt go away! " said Henry as he walked back to his room. When he got back to his room he locked the door and went over to his desk and put the knife to his arm. " I have to do this. " said Henry sadly as tears started to form in his eyes. So Henry pushed the knife into his arm as hard as he could and bit his lip to stop from screaming the knife was stuck deep in the middle of his arm and it was bleeding. " oh god that hurt but felt so good! " said Henry. " one more! " said Henry. So he took the knife out of his arm and put it in front of the cut and pushed it back into his skin even deeper than the last one and this time he let out a wimper but at the same time there was a smile on his face. " oh that felt so good! " said Henry. " god I'm bleeding a lot I'm glad I have Band-Aids in the desk or els I would be in a lot of trouble! " said Henry. " oh I have paper towels in here to cool! " said Henry as he cleaned the blood from his arm and his desk and put Band-Aids on the cuts he made. " OK now I will go to bed I will have a good nights sleep and forget everything that happened today! " said Henry happily. Oh how wroung he was that night he had nightmares about killing that man and cutting himself and the people of swelview hating him it was the most restless night Henry had ever had.

OK so first chapter done please review and tell me what you thought


	2. I'm not ok!

Hey guys so I have another chapter here for you remember I don't own Henry danger or any characters. Now the last chapter was dramatic but this one will be horror movie suspenseful! Enjoy! P!ease review.

So Henry was woken the next morning by his alarm clock at 7:00am and he was in no mood to go to school. " uuhggaa I can not go to school today not after last night not after all those nightmares I had. " said Henry. " not after all the blood I lost after I cut myself. " said Henry with a small smile on his face. " HENRY GET UP! "screamed Henry's mom as she burst into his room. " haggu mom! " screamed Henry as he fell out of bed and on to the floor. " oops sorry Honey I thought you were still asleep because you hadn't come down stairs yet. " said Henry's mom. " actually I didn't sleep very well last night and I was wondering if I could stay home today I need some more sleep and I won't be able to focus at all if I go to school. " said Henry getting back into bed. " um yeah I Guss you could stay home just as long as you tell Charlotte to get all the work you missed ok!" said Henry's mom. " ok mom I'll ask Charlotte to get all my work. " said Henry. " ok well than I guss I'll let you sleep then love you see you later. " said Henry's mom as she kissed his for head and left the room. " oh god how can I look my mom in the face again I killed someone she would never forgive me if she knew. " said Henry. " I Guss I should call Charlotte. " said Henry as he grabbed his phone from his night stand and dieled Charlotte's number. [ " hey Charlotte I am not going to school and I need you to pick up all my missed work from our teachers and bring it after school before you go to junk and stuff ok. " ] said Henry. [ " yeah it is about last night I can't do the stress of school and the guilt of killing a man I need a day to get my mind off it. " ] said Henry sadly. [ " don't be it's not like you made me kill him. " ] said Henry. [ " ok by see you later. " ] said Henry and hung up. " well that is taken care of I'm getting breakfast and a hot shower. " said Henry. So he ate toste an apple and some fruit punch he didn't have a big apatite. And then he took a shower for and hour got dressed and whent back to his room and lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. " I need some sleep but after last night all the nightmares I had I'm to scared to close my eyes. " said Henry sadly. " I have to were long sleeves when Ray comes over so he doesn't see the Band-Aids. " said Henry. " this is going to be a long day. " said Henry tiredly.

( now with Charlotte. )

So Charlotte was eating lunch with Jasper and couldn't stop thinking about Henry. " CHARLOTTE! " screamed Jasper. " what! " shouted Charlotte back. " what are you thinking about? " asked Jasper. " why do you want to know? " Charlotte asked back. " well I asked you the same question 4 times and you kept looking into space like you were on another planet. " said Jasper. " oh um sorry well Henry whent on a mission with Ray last night. " said Charlotte. ( I am making this after Jasper find's out Henry is kid danger. ) " and when Henry was fighting some banck robber's he accidentally killed one of them. " said Charlotte sadly. " oh my god how is Henry taking it?! " asked Jasper concerned. " well he called me earlier and said he was not coming to school or work so I guss not well. " said Charlotte. " oh no how did he kill the robber? " asked Jasper. " he hit the guy over the head trying to knock him out but he hit to hard and killed the guy instead. " said Charlotte sadly pushing away her food. " I can't eat just thinking about what Henry must be feeling makes me sick! " said Charlotte sadly. " well we should go to his house after school before we meet Ray and see how he is doing. " said Jasper. " well I have to bring him his missed work anyway I guss we could stay for a few minutes and see how he is. " said Charlotte. " yeah right after school we will head over there deal. " said Jasper. " deal. " said Charlotte. " ok want me to throw out your food I'm throwing mine out? " said Jasper with a half eaten sloppy Joe on his tray. " yeah please. " said Charlotte. So Charlotte and Jasper went through the rest of the day worrying about Henry and waiting for the last bell of the day to go off.

( now with Henry. )

So back with Henry it was almost the end of the school day and he knew Charlotte would be around soon to bring back his missed work and he had put on a long sleeved pajama shirt so that the Band-Aids wouldn't show. " oh boy I hope she drops off the work and leave's I don't want to have to deal with her worrying about me. " said Henry when he looked at the clock next to him it said 3:05pm which ment that Charlotte would be there any minute. " please let this be quick. " said Henry with a sigh. A few minutes later he herd a loud banging on the front door and knew Charlotte was there. " COMING! " screamed Henry. So he walked down stairs and opened the door to see Charlotte and _Jasper._ " what is he doing here? " asked Henry. " oh he wanted to see how you were doing i told him what happened. " said Charlotte. " oh um ok I didn't know you guys were going to stick around I thought you had to go to junck and stuff. " said Henry. " oh we do but we wanted to see how you were first. " said Charlotte. " oh um ok come on in. " said Henry a bit annoyed. " but not to long I don't want Ray to be mad if your late. " said Henry. " oh um ok we will only be a few minutes. " said Charlotte disappointed. " so what did you do last night after you left the man cave? " asked Charlotte. " _oh no does she now about the cuts?_ " Henry asked himself. ( when the letters are like this _yue_ that means a character is thinking. ok now back to the story. ) " oh um well I ran into my room and I cryed a lot I was really upset and I still am but I'll be ok I just need some space. " said Henry sadly. " oh Henry I'm so sorry! " said Charlotte sadly. " thanks. " said Henry as his eyes glazed over like newly cut glass they had such sadness in them and they looked distant and Charlotte saw it instantly. " are you going to be ok on your own we could skip work and stay here if you want us to. " said Charlotte. " NO! " said Henry with something that sounded like desperation. " um I uhh mean no no that is fine what if Ray has an emergency I won't be there he'll need you guys I'll be fine. " said Henry. " ok as long as your sure. " said Charlotte. " yeah go I'll be fine. " said Henry with a small sad smile. " ok will I see you at school tomorrow? " asked Charlotte. " yeah I'll try. " said Henry as he walked to the front door. " so bye I will see you tomorrow. " said Henry. " ok by see you at school. " said Charlotte when she and Jasper got out the door. " yeah see you tomorrow. " said Jasper as Henry slammed the door in there face's. " well that was rude and very out of character for Henry! " said Charlotte concerned and annoyed at the same time. " he was pushing us out there is more wroung than he let on. " said Charlotte. " when he told us that he cryed last night his eyes became glazed over like glass killing that guy did more damage than I thought! " said Charlotte worriedly. " are we going to tell Ray? " asked Jasper. " yeah when we get to junck and stuff! " said Charlotte urgently. " ok so next stop junck and stuff. " said Jasper As he and Charlotte called a cab to junck and stuff.

( now with Henry. )

" oh boy she so suspects me she is smart she knew there was more wroung than I let on I have to be smarter. "Said Henry. " when Ray shows up I have to act like I'll be ok. " said Henry. then a few minutes later he herd another loud banging on the door. " COMING! " screamed Henry. On the other side of the door was a worried Ray. " hey. " said Ray gently. " hey come in. " said Henry. " so how you doing? " asked Ray concerned. " you know still upset but I'll be ok. " said Henry with a small reassuring smile. " you sure I mean if you want I could take a day off from being captine man and stay here with you. " said Ray. " no no the city needs you I'll be fine. " said Henry his eyes glazing over even more with sadness and guilt and Ray saw it immediately. " are you sure?! " asked Ray concerned. " yeah I just need some time and space I'll be ok. " said Henry with a small smile but his eyes glazed over more and got dark almost black with sadness guilt and tiredness. " well I don't have anything to do right now there are no bad guys to fight so if you want I could stay for a bit. " said Ray. " no no it's fine. " said Henry with something like annoyance. " I actually was going to do the homework I got from school so I need to be alone to concentrate. " said Henry. " oh um ok well than I will see you when you decide to come back to work. " said Ray. " ok see you later. " said Henry as he opened the front door for Ray. " bye. " said Ray as Henry slammed the door in his face. " oh boy it's worse than I thought said Ray to himself and Henry was thinking just the opposite Henry thought he fooled Ray he was wrong.

So that is the end of the chapter I hope you liked please review.


End file.
